


the way she gazed at him

by blurryfaceimagines



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AHH, Embrace, F/M, Fluff, Jon's POV, Jonsa 5 Word Challenge, Sunlight, direwolf, i was late for it btw, it's cuutee, jonsa, jonsa drabble, lemoncakes, lick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: prompt-fill for thejonsa 5 word challengejonsa 5 word challenge: reblog in order to invite your followers to send you 5 words for you to use in any Jonsa content you wish.prompt: Embrace, lick, direwolf, sunlight and lemoncake





	the way she gazed at him

**Author's Note:**

> embrace  
> /ɪmˈbreɪs,ɛmˈbreɪs/
> 
> verb  
> verb: embrace; 3rd person present: embraces; past tense: embraced; past participle: embraced; gerund or present participle: embracing
> 
> hold (someone) closely in one’s arms, especially as a sign of affection.

Embrace. That was the only word that came immediately to mind when Jon thought of her.

It was in the way she’d gazed at him, as if the very sight of him brought relief to her sore eyes, before she had run to him and into his arms.

It was how she had held him tightly, much tighter than he had expected, and nuzzled into him and he still remembers how fast her heart was beating and how her breath puffed against his skin, against his hair, as relief rolled off of her.

And he had clutched her back just as tightly.

The memory had come unbidden and now Jon quickened his pace, wanting nothing more than to be in the arms of his queen again, that sense of wanting to protect and hold only intensifying with the knowledge that that had been somewhat long ago. That she was safe.

He didn’t like being in Kings Landing, but his preference didn’t seem to matter when there were matters to be dealt with. Though, he thought it was fortunate that he only had to come for a short time whenever he was needed.

Ghost didn’t come into view immediately. In fact, it’s as Jon’s gaze is caught on the bright auburn catching the rays of the sun and burning gold in the sunlight, that he notices the white fur entangling with the red locks.

With a quick swipe to the side he saw the direwolf stood dutifully by his lady, nuzzling into her as she sat on the wide balcony feeding him her beloved lemon cakes from the large platter he had had sent over earlier. He felt a smile tug at his mouth, unbidden, as he caught sight of his pink longue slipping out to lick his muzzle clean.

Doubtessly having caught him in her field of vision, Sansa looked up and that gorgeous smile immediately lit up her face and Jon felt he could drown in her blue eyes.

She gathered up her dress and hopped off the railing just as he broke into a short sprint and turned towards him, arms wide, just in time to be engulfed by his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to the anon for playing with me; and a sincere apology for not only the lateness but also for the short length! in my defence, my entire draft got deleted twice while i was working on it and it really discouraged me ~~not to mention i forgot more than half of what i'd planned~~ posted first on [my jonsa tumblr](http://littlebird-whitewolf.tumblr.com/post/164339963974/embrace-lick-direwolf-sunlight-and-lemoncake) :)


End file.
